On a échangé nos rôles
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke se plaint, rien de nouveau, mais aujourd’hui c’est plus grave, on doit vite régler le problème avant que tout le monde y passe. Harry Potter pleure, rien de nouveau, mais aujourd’hui c’est plus grave, car il a également décidé de chanter. CROSSOVER
1. Prologue : Bordel sur le plateau

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke se plaint, rien de nouveau, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus grave, on doit vite régler le problème avant que tout le monde y passe. Harry Potter pleure, rien de nouveau, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus grave, car il a également décidé de chanter. Comment régler tout ce bordel ?

**Couple :** pour l'instant personne… Je dis bien pour l'instant. C'est le prologue, attendez un peu que tout se mette en place !!!

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

* * *

Sur le plateau de tournage de Naruto – Oui car à la vérité Naruto se tournait sur un plateau, et non pas dans un village du nom de Konoha comme tout le monde le pensait, d'ailleurs il faudrait préciser que tous les décors avaient été confectionné par un certain Alby Flurimdor grand homme à barbe blanche qui avait été connu comme célèbre magicien du temps de vos arrière grands parents (oui il est fort vieux) – L'acteur Vincent Eude-Philibert incarnant le rôle de Sasuke Uchiwa se plaignait. Cela n'avait absolument rien d'inhabituel, cet homme se plaignait tout le temps. Pas à coup de paroles… Mais à coup de regard très froid et méchant. Si froid et méchant même, qu'une rumeur courait à son sujet : en effet il aurait terrorisé l'Iceberg du Titanic et ce dernier aurait refusé de jouer un autre rôle depuis. Oui Vincent Eude-Philibert, que tout le monde appelait par habitude sur le plateau : Sasuke (tellement qu'il lui ressemblait, plus vrai que nature) était ce genre d'homme tout à fait effrayant (mais comme c'était un beau gosse on lui pardonnait). Aujourd'hui le cas était plus grave, il avait tenté d'empoisonner le réalisateur Masashi Kishimoto car ce dernier avait osé rire de son nouveau fabuleux trop super extra sac en python véritable (du 100, qualité garantie) qu'il s'était acheté. Il était tellement en colère, qu'il faisait la grève, il restait juste assit là, en pleins milieu du plateau et tuait du regard tout ceux qui circulaient. Non cette expression n'était pas exagérée. Chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant lui, la personne s'écroulait raide morte. Les médecins qui opéraient les corps étaient formels : coup de froid. Il fallait donc par tout les moyens réussir à remonter le moral au beau brun ou sinon tout le monde allait y passer. On avait d'ailleurs mit des barrières entourant Sasuke empêchant quiconque de passer devant lui. Les gens se trituraient le cerveau, comment allait-on pouvoir réjouir maître Vincent Eude-Philibert ? C'est Sylvestre Philibert-Eude l'acteur jouant Naruto qui trouva la solution. Sasuke avait besoin de changer d'air. Il lui fallait un nouveau rôle… Et justement il paraissait que sur le plateau d'à côté une personne avait le même problème… 

¤¤¤

Sur le plateau du tournage d'Harry Potter – Oui car à la vérité Harry Potter se tournait sur un plateau et pas dans un château de la magie planté au milieu de nul part comme tout le monde semblait le penser, d'ailleurs les décors avaient été confectionné par un certain Soratibu petit ninja à barbe marron connu ayant été connu comme un Hogake du temps de vos arrière arrière grands parents (oui il est fort fort vieux) – L'acteur Danny Ratogropiff incarnant le rôle d'Harry Potter lui-même pleurait au fond de son placard. Cela n'avait absolument rien d'inhabituel, ce garçon à lunette pleurait tout le temps au fond de son placard. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus grave, en effet il avait essayé de transformer la réalisatrice J.K Rowling en affreux caniche rose, car cette dernière avait osé rire de sa nouvelle fabuleuse cape de sorcier où il était écrit en magnifiques lettres dorées et clignotantes « Je suis fan de Lorie ». Alors qu'il avait eut trop trop trop de mal à l'obtenir en plus… Et le voilà à changer son placard en piscine. Si encore ce n'était que ça… Mais tout en pleurant il chantait :

- Moi qui joue le grand Harry Potter  
Moi sur qui tombe tous les malheurs  
Je suis tellement triste, personne ne m'aime  
J'ai taaaaaaaaaaaaaant de peine

Et il avait un horrible problème, il chantait plus faux encore que la Castaphiore et Assurancetourix réunis. Personne n'osait lui dire bien sûr, sinon il chantait plus fort encore.

- Je ne veuuuux plus être moi  
Même mon rôle ne me va pas  
J'aimerais tellement en changer  
Et devenir autre chose qu'un raté.

Justement sur le plateau d'à côté une personne semblait aussi avoir besoin de changement. Alors son vœu fut exaucé, au grand bonheur des oreilles des autres.

Après discussion entre réalisateurs, Vincent Eude-Philibert anciennement connu sous le nom de Sasuke devint Harry Potter, et Danny Ratogropiff lui incarna le rôle de ce glaçon ambulant…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : cette idée m'est venu après un chinois avec ma sœur… D'ailleurs je suis heureuse de m'en être sortie vivante, parce que lui racontant mes conneries à voix hautes elle rigolait au lieu de conduire et je ne sais comment on a pu arriver en un seul morceau à la maison. Si vous voulez accusez quelqu'un pour ce ramassies d'idioties (qui vient et qui va venir) plaigniez vous au chapitre 352 de Naruto Shipuuden que je n'ai pas lu.

Sasuke : même pas envie de critiquer, parce que ta fic est plus réaliste que ce chapitre

L'autatrice : même toi t'es d'accord

Sasuke : carrément !

L'autatrice : éhé !

Harry Potter : j'ai mon mot à dire sur tout ça

L'autatrice : quoi donc ?

Harry Potter : je ne chante pas faux !!!

L'autatrice : …

Harry Potter : d'ailleurs je vais vous le prouvez de ce pas en vous chantant une chanson…

L'autatrice lui balançant une brique dans la tête et l'assommant ensuite à coup de pelle : ça ira c'est bon…

Harry Potter avant de tomber dans les pommes : moiiiin je suis tellement malheureux…

Sasuke : en assommant celui là tu as rendu service à l'humanité la folle

L'autatrice : merci…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon nouveau rôle

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Harry Potter découvrent chacun de leur côté leur nouveau rôle, quand l'un se réjouit, l'autre a plutôt envie de se suicider….

**Couple :** toujours personne… Ca commence…

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Stina :** pfouahahaha la chanson, pauvre Harry qui s'en prends pleins la tête, quoi que non pas pauvre… C'est bien fait pour lui :'D, il avait qu'à pas tous nous soûler dans le tome 5 le petit…

* * *

La découverte du visage :

Harry Potter s'admirait dans le miroir. Ce nouveau rôle le rendait tout heureux. Bon le nom était difficile à prononcer « Saske » alors que c'était écrit « Sasuke », bien trop compliqué pour lui tout ça, mais ça n'avait pas une importance vraiment primordiale. Car en effet le miroir lui renvoyait une image de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas : celle d'un trop beau gosse qui fait craquer toutes les filles. D'autres avantages : il n'avait plus à porter ses lunettes, car la vue de Sasuke était d'une très bonne qualité, 10 pour chaque œil. 20 quand il activait le sharingan. Ah ça c'était de l'invention. Difficile à faire fonctionner, mais une fois qu'on maîtrisait on voyait tout et on enregistrait tout. Si Harry avait eut ça durant ses examens de magies il n'aurait pas eut de soucis à se faire, mais les bons trucs sont toujours chez les autres. Seulement aujourd'hui, enfin, il n'était plus le pauvre malheureux garçon que personne n'aime, aujourd'hui il était la bombe sexuelle Sasuke dont toutes les filles rêvent. Non vraiment il avait la classe, et un front aussi lisse que celui d'un bébé. On ne se prosternait plus devant lui pour une cicatrice moche, mais bien parce qu'il était beau. Il se redonna un petit coup de peigne, hop du gel, eut un grand sourire colgate qui défigura l'espace d'un instant le beau visage qui avait un jour appartenu à un homme froid et décida d'aller visiter sa garde robe.

¤¤¤

Sasuke se plaignait devant son miroir. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais ses yeux balançaient des glaciers entiers au reflet qui lui apparaissait. C'était quoi ça ? Ce machin ? Cette loque ? Cet espèce de torchon sale qui aurait besoin d'un bon nettoyage/relookage/astiquage. Ce gars devait toujours être puceau avec des binocles pareils. C'était quoi ces machins ronds ? Et encore on lui avait épargné les triples foyers, parce que là c'était radicale : il se suicidait. Ces espèces de lunettes toutes rondes ne mettaient pas du tout ses yeux verts en valeur. On ne pouvait pas au moins lui filer des lentilles de contacts ? Non pas du tout, les lunettes c'était l'âme du personnage, c'était le personnage même. Donc il devait les garder. Bon… Après tout ces binocles n'était pas le pire. Il y avait aussi cette coiffure toute plate, pas un signe d'innovation ou de génie, rien. Juste des cheveux sur une tête aussi ronde que les lunettes et c'est tout.

- T'es moche toi tu sais !

Personne ne le contredisit. Après tout il était dangereux de contredire Sasuke quand il parlait à son reflet dans le miroir, même quand le reflet en question ressemblait à un bonhomme affreux. Cependant ce qui le gênait le plus n'était ni les lunettes, ni la coiffure, le plus horrible était cette chose sur son front. Cette cicatrice affreuse qui le défigurait tout entier. Comment allait-il réussir à plaire aux filles avec cette balafre sur le visage ? Il se le demandait. Sasuke soupira, décolla son visage du miroir et alla voir si les habits étaient mieux.

¤¤¤

La découverte des vêtements : 

Harry se pavanait dans un truc absolument immonde que lui trouvait trop beau. Une espèce de bout de tissus sur lui qui mettait en avant un magnifique torse, un gros nœud rose affreux que lui trouvait d'une beauté sans borne, et enfin les sandales, pas mal, originale… Il était content. Le seul point qu'il trouvait dommage était cet affreux mini-évantail sur le dos, comment pouvait-on coudre un truc aussi moche sur une tenue aussi fantastique ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait, un manque total de goût selon lui, mais bon à part ce détail très dérangeant, Harry était satisfait. Finis les robes de sorciers affreuses, qui ressemblaient plus à des sacs à patates qu'à autre chose. Aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir se pavaner, torse à l'air, beau comme tout, et attirer toutes les filles dans ses filets.

¤¤¤

Sasuke crut qu'il allait mettre le feu dans la penderie à coup de Katon no jutsu. C'était quoi… Ca… Déjà qu'il avait la tête d'un petit frère à godzilla, mais en plus les tenus qu'on lui proposait était tout simplement AFFREUSE. Bon c'est vrai que sa tenue d'avant ne lui convenait pas du tout non plus, cette espèce de chose qui montrait son torse et avait un gros nœuds roses qui manquait sincèrement d'élégance - honnêtement il préférait les premières tenues : tee-shirt bleu, short blanc ou encore à la rigueur combinaison noire. Mais là… S'en était trop, ce machin indéfinissable était tout simplement trop laid. C'était quoi d'abord ? D'après les costumiers on appelait ça « la robe de sorcier », Sasuke lui aurait plutôt appelé ça « le sac poubelle des laids ». Enfin au moins tout le monde avait cette tenue, il ne serait pas le seul à être ridicule. Maigre consolation quand on sait que Sasuke avait sa fierté d'Uchiwa et qu'il avait une sainte horreur d'être comparé aux autres ou mêlés dans le groupe. Si au moins il y avait eut un éventail pour afficher son appartenance ? Mais non, monsieur Harry Potter devait se contenter de ce truc affreux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce gars tombait dans la dépression jour après jour. Il sortit tout de même une boîte de couture et cousu à l'intérieur de la manche un petit éventail…

¤¤¤

La découverte des accessoires :

Harry n'aimait pas toutes ses armes. Il avait peur de se couper avec les kunai, sans parler des shuriken ou même du fuma-shuriken et du sabre qui semblait encore plus dangereux. Comment pouvait-on lui confier toutes ses choses coupantes ? En plus il fallait qu'il les ranges dans ses poches, imaginer qu'il trébuche, que le kunai est mal mit, et voilà il se l'enfonce dans le ventre, et finit son beau nouveau torse, à la place il se retrouve avec une blessure très moche et mortel. Vraiment il ne savait pas qui avait eut l'idée d'armes aussi tranchantes et dangereuses mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. En plus il risquait également de blesser quelqu'un avec ça. On lui apprit que c'était le but, il devait blesser les gens qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin… Mais voyons ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être un homme dangereux, avait-il courageusement répondu. Ce n'est pas du tout du tout polie de découper les gens uniquement parce qu'ils nous dérangent. On l'avait regardé avec un air désespéré… Les gens commençaient déjà à regretter Vincent Eude-Philibert.

¤¤¤

Sasuke regardait la baguette magique comme si elle avait été encore plus dégoûtante qu'une crotte de chien sur un trottoir… On ne cessait de le surprendre depuis son arrivé ici. Visage moche, tenu affreuse et maintenant ce truc. Encore une nouvelle invention. On lui dit que c'était plus efficace que toutes autres équipements, mais Sasuke regrettait largement ses armes bien tranchantes qui avaient tout de même plus de classe que ce machin. On pointait un sabre sur quelqu'un celui-ci s'en effrayait, mais s'il pointait cette chose sur quelqu'un à son avis on allait rire. Comment allait-il pouvoir découper du gens avec ça ? On lui répondit que son rôle n'était pas de découper les gens. C'était un rôle de lopette d'après lui. On lui refila quand même un couteau suisse pour qu'il arrête de glacer les gens rien qu'avec son regard mortel… Enfin au moins il ne chantait pas…

¤¤¤

La découverte de la voix :

Depuis qu'il était là Harry Potter n'avait pas cessé de piailler, donner son avis sur tout, parler et parler sans s'arrêter, si bien qu'on se demandait quand il prenait le temps de respirer. Bien sûr sa voix, qui était celle de Sasuke, était plutôt agréable à écouter, mais comme les gens n'avaient jamais été habitué à l'entendre ils étaient sous le choc, et s'évanouissaient presque avant de n'hurler de peur : « AAAAH IL PARLE »… Quelque chose dans ce genre là. C'est quand il proposa de chanter une chanson, qu'on décida que le mieux était de l'assommer pour le moment au moins, il ne fallait quand même pas dépasser les limites…

¤¤¤

Depuis qu'il était là Sasuke n'avait pas parler, ou alors juste pour traiter tout le monde d'abruti, et à coup de « hmf » méprisant. C'était assez reposant pour l'équipe, puisqu'il fallait l'avouer la voix d'Harry Potter n'était pas des plus agréables à écouter, elle était même au contraire plutôt chiante et désagréable. C'est pourquoi ce silence leur était bénéfique. Et Sasuke lui-même s'était baigné dans un plus grand mutisme encore que d'ordinaire – enfin si cela était possible – car rien que d'entendre sa nouvelle voix était désagréable pour ses propres oreilles. C'était inhumain d'avoir une voix pareil… Mais après tout plus rien ne l'étonnait vu que depuis qu'il avait ce nouveau rôle tout était moche, affreux, laid, sans classe. C'était vraiment inadmissible…

¤¤¤¤

La fin de la première journée :

Harry Potter trouvait que les gens du plateau étaient vraiment méchants avec lui. Hormis ce détail… Il était plutôt content, et il avait hâte d'être à la journée suivante pour découvrir toutes sortes d'autres choses…

¤¤¤

Sasuke… Avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais par fierté il ne le faisait pas, il attendrait qu'on le regrette et qu'on vienne le chercher, et comme il se savait irremplaçable, il ne doutait pas que ce moment arrive très vite.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : voilà, premier chapitre fait.

Harry Potter : tu me fais passer pour une loque

Sasuke : pourquoi je dois être remplacer en dite loque (ce qui est la vérité d'abord)

Harry Potter : Non c'est faux, je ne suis pas une loque

L'autatrice : j'ai des doutes là-dessus

Sasuke : Vivement que je reprenne ma peau

L'autatrice : j'espère que t'es pas pressé hein...

Sasuke : parce que tu comptes faire durer ce machin ?

L'autatrice : bah ouais

Harry Potter : trop génial, je vais être beau encore longtemps

L'autatrice : oui oui ! Profites-en … Bah Sasuke où tu vas ?

Sasuke : me suicider… Je vais pas supporter d'être une loque très longtemps

Harry Potter : je ne suis pas une loque

L'autatrice : Sasuke, j'ai encore besoin de toi, tu peux pas mourir… Soit courageux, c'est pas si dur d'être une loque

Harry Potter : je ne suis pas une loque

Sasuke : si c'est dur d'être une loque

Harry Potter : je ne suis pas une loque

L'autatrice : aller un peu de courage Sasuke, ça fera un bon entraînement pour toi d'être une loque

Harry Potter : je ne suis pas une loque

Sasuke : ouais si tu le dis, alors soyons une loque

Harry Potter : mais personne m'écoute

L'autatrice : non

Sasuke : non…

Harry Potter : OIIIIIINNNNNN

L'autatrice l'assomme : enfin tranquille

Sasuke : merci…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mes amis? Ca

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Harry Potter découvre leurs amis !

**Couple :** Rien que dalle, néant…

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Stina :** Bah je t'ai dis sur MSN que si y aurait ! Tu me connais, moi pas faire du SN ? … franchement … :'D

* * *

Sasuke se tenait bien tranquillement assit sur une chaise. Lui, son nouveau visage affreux et défiguré, sa tenu très laide avec tout de même l'éventail cousu dans la manche, son arme qui ressemblait plus à un morceau de bois qu'autre chose, et sa voix toute pourri. Il attendait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il attendait qu'un grand méchant vilain attaque et qu'il puisse essayer de le découper à coup de baguette – si cette dernière se montrait efficace – ou à coup de couteau suisse qui serait certainement plus utile d'après lui. Bref assit droit sur sa chaise, pour ne pas chopper la scoliose plus tard, les bras sur ses genoux, le regard froid pouvant glacer à des kilomètres à la ronde, plus dangereux que les pokemon glace, Sasuke attendait. Quand soudain un roux plus grand que lui – quel déshonneur- et une blonde vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Harry, ça va ? Les vacances n'ont pas été trop dures ? Tes pseudo parents t'ont pas trop fait la misère Demanda le roux.

Sasuke resta aussi muet qu'une brique, se demandant qui était ce garçon qui osait être si familier avec lui.

- Eh baaah, t'en fais une drôle de tête… Ils t'ont martyrisé ou quoi ?

Sasuke l'ignora. Cette fois-ci c'est la blonde qui prit la parole :

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

L'interpellé ne cilla même pas. Le roux s'énerva :

- Je vais finir par croire que t'a été transformé en pierre Harry.

Enfin Sasuke dénia lever les yeux vers lui en un regard froid et méprisant.

- Oulà ! C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu me ferais presque peur…

L'Uchiwa et sa fierté décidèrent tout de même d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire apparaître cette voix insupportable :

- Qui êtes-vous donc pour me parlez sur ce ton ? Demanda-t-il avec tout l'orgueil dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le roux se mit à rire :

- Eh bah Harry, on t'a cogné sur la tête, je suis ton meilleur ami, Ron Weasley tu ne te souviens pas ? Et la blonde là c'est Hermione Granger.

Sasuke eut un regard méprisant et décida de se lever. Il n'avait qu'un et un seul ami sur cette planète c'était un dénommé Naruto, et d'ailleurs comme il avait essayé de tuer ce dernier, il n'était plus sûr que ça soit encore le cas. Alors d'où ces deux guignols sortis de nulle part s'accordaient le droit de l'appeler ami ? Allons bon où donc allait le monde…

- Je n'ai pas d'ami. Ecartez-vous de mon chemin !

Ron et Hermione parurent surpris, qu'était-il arrivé à leur ami pour qu'il soit de si fâcheuse humeur ? Pour qu'il les ignore ? Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un air inquiet, pendant que Sasuke allait trouver un autre endroit tranquille pour attendre.

¤¤¤

Harry ne tenait pas en place, pressé de tout voir, tout découvrir, ce monde était très beau, en tout cas ça changeait des décors sombres et pleins de toiles d'araignées de son ancienne vie. Ici il y avait pleins d'arbres partout, des forêts gigantesques difficiles à traverser, des cavernes bizarres où la lumière n'avait jamais existé, des déserts immenses et des tas d'autres paysages tous plus beaux et grands les uns que les autres. Quand soudain une fille trop sexy, aux cheveux roses, habillés très court, mettant en valeur sa beauté et ses yeux verts, le pointa du doigt en hurlant :

- SASUKE-KUN !!!!

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon blond, avec des grands yeux bleus et des petites moustaches, lui aussi se mit à lui crier après :

- Sasuke, on t'a enfin retrouvé, maintenant tu rentres à la maison avec nous.

Tout derrière dans le fond il y avait un autre garçon, mal fringué, pas spécialement beau, et qui resta silencieux. Harry prit un grand sourire. La fille aux cheveux roses poussa un crie et s'évanouit. Naruto se pencha vers la rose :

- Sakura-chan…

Puis se tournant vers celui qui a prit la place de Sasuke :

- TEME, t'essaie de la tuer en souriant c'est ça ? D'ailleurs qui t'as apprit à sourire hein ?

- Je suis tellement heureux, vous mes amis vous êtes venus me chercher, quel bonheur, quel soulagement…

Naruto eut un drôle de regard :

- Orochimaru t'as t'il drogué durant notre absence ?

- Qui donc est cet Orochimaru ?

- Sasuke, t'as pété les plombs

- Voyons mes amis, ne puis-je donc pas me réjouir de votre venu ?

- … Oulà tu parles comme un mec de la Renaissance là, tu es effrayant Sasuke.

Harry sauta de son rocher et se plaça à côté de Naruto pour porter la rose dans ses bras comme une princesse.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Eh bien tu vois bien, je prends cette fille dans mes bras puisqu'elle est évanouit et ne peux plus marcher, ainsi nous pouvons rentrer ensemble. D'ailleurs quels sont vos noms ?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, effrayé par l'attitude du brun.

- Euh… Tu es amnésique ?

- On peut dire ça

- Ah… Je vois… C'est donc pour ça…

Naruto ne voyait pas d'autres explications pour l'état de Sasuke.

- Bah moi c'est Naruto, et la fille c'est Sakura. Le garçon derrière c'est Sai, lui je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses.

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son sourire.

- C'est partit, rentrons… D'ailleurs nous rentrons où ?

- Et bien chez nous, à Konoha

- A Konoha, d'accord je vous suis.

Et ils repartirent suivit d'un Sasuke sautillant et d'une Sakura heureuse…

¤¤¤

Suite à cette première rencontre avec les amis, nous avons décidés d'interviewés les acteurs sur le plateau et leur réactions face aux nouveaux acteurs.

Commençons par _Harry Potter_, voyons donc nous voici en présence de Ron et Hermionne : que pensez vous donc du nouvel Harry Potter ?

Ron : pour ma part je préférais mon ancien ami… Il était tout de même plus agréable, plus gentil aussi.

Hermionne : Ron est très beau, très grand, très gentil…

L'intervieweur : nous vous parlons du nouvel Harry

Hermionne : ah lui… C'est un nouvel Harry ? Ah bah j'ai pas trop fait attention vous savez toute mon attention n'est retenu que par Ron, vous savez il est tellement parfait ce garçon…

Ron : moi je veux qu'on me rende Harry…

Hermionne : en plus il a une voix sublime, il est doux, il…

Ron : Parce qu'Harry c'est mon meilleur ami…

Hermionne : il est tellement beaaaauuuu aussi, trop la classe et…

STOP ! On a compris. Passons donc maintenant à _Naruto_, nous sommes en présence donc de Naruto lui-même, Sakura et Sai, que pensez-vous du nouveau Sasuke ?

Sakura : KYAAAA CARREMENT TROP CRAQUANT ! PI CE SOURIRE…

Naruto : c'est radical je le déteste ! Qu'on me rende MON Sasuke… Euh enfin je veux dire je voudrais bien que l'ancien Sasuke revienne…

Sai : …

L'intervieweur : voyons Sai, ne soyez pas timide et donnez donc votre avis.

Sai : il est moins bien réussi que sur mon dessin

L'intervieweur : euh… Si vous le dites.

Sakura : ET IL A MÊME CHANTER UNE CHANSON D'AMOUR POUR MOI EN CHEMIN, ET IL EST ENCORE PLUS BEAU QU'AVANT ET EN PLUS JE CROIS QU'IL VA TOMBER AMOUREUX DE MOI CELUI LA…

Après avoir assommé Sakura a coup de pelles nous laissons Naruto reprendre la parole.

Naruto : l'ancien Sasuke ne serait peut-être pas revenu avec nous, mais il avait quand même beaucoup plus la classe même dans cette tenue ridicule… Il se tenait fièrement et avec orgueil, et ses incessants usuratonkachi vont me manquer… J'espère qu'il va vite revenir, parce que ce nouveau Sasuke est un réel massacre… Ah ! Je vous laisse mes ramen sont cuit, bye.

Sai : ……..

Voilà c'est sur ces dernières paroles très enrichissantes que nous nous quittons et nous donnons donc rendez vous à la prochaine fois…

A suivre…

Sasuke : c'est de pire en pire

Harry Potter : c'est de mieux en mieux…

L'autatrice : désolé Sasuke…

Sasuke : tu peux t'excuser

Harry Potter : moi je trouve ça très bien

L'autatrice : en plus ce n'est pas finis dans le pire…

Sasuke : mais essayer de me refiler des amis tout de même… Puis l'autre là qui ridiculise mon propre personnage

Harry Potter : l'autre il a un nom

L'autatrice : oui c'est vrai, mais pardonne le, quand on voit ce que tu deviens dans shippuden, c'est un peu la même chose…

Sasuke : tu as raison…

Harry Potter : mais vous arrêtez de m'ignorer ???

L'autatrice : non

Sasuke : non…

Harry Potter : OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est repartit…

Sasuke : je peux l'assommer ?

L'autatrice : ne te fais donc pas prier.

Sasuke assommant Harry : voilà enfin tranquille…

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que c'est calme quand il se tait…

Sasuke : tu l'as dit…


	4. Chapitre 3 : On aime nos ennemis

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Harry Potter découvrent leurs ennemis

**Couple :** hum même si Malefoy en laisse entendre beaucoup, pour l'instant rien

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Stina :** moi j'adore troooooooop Sasuke, il est trop choupi (pas le shippuden, mais c'est de la merde ça). Pour une mort conne d'Harry je te fais confiance ptdrrrr ! Et vive Raito/L (l)(l) !!

* * *

Harry tout en chantant nombreuses chansons d'amour à Sakura, utilisant sans fin la voix si sexy de Sasuke qui l'aurait tué dans d'atroces souffrances s'il avait su, continuait de rentrer à Konoha avec Naruto, Sai, et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Quand soudainement tout à coup un homme à grand chapeau et à cape avec de jolies petits nuages rouges apparu.

- Oh ! Très bon costume, s'écria Harry, vous me donnerez l'adresse de votre styliste.

L'homme parût heureux du compliment en commençant à se venter qu'il avait lui-même cousu tout son costume ainsi que celui de ses compagnons, absent pour le moment. Puis se souvenant la véritable raison vraie pour laquelle il était ici, il pointa du doigt Naruto et d'une voix sensuelle dit :

- Je suis venu te chercher !

Harry, mécontent de ne pas avoir la vedette – après tout il avait toujours été le héros, et le pauvre enfant à qui le méchant s'en prenait toujours – donna un coup de pied dans le genou de cet homme. Quand celui-ci eut finis de faire le flamant rose en insultant Harry parce que le genou était son point sensible et qu'il était vraiment vil de s'en prendre à lui de cette manière, il se tourna vers lui :

- Sasuke, maudit petit frère, tu vas me payer ton affront.

Comment ? Cet homme était donc son grand frère. Harry avait donc de la famille, mais c'était fantastique, merveilleux, un bonheur l'envahit soudain.

- AAAAAAAAH tu es mon grand frère ? Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mon grand frère adoré

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il prit son grand frère dans ses bras. Naruto bouilla de rage :

- Crétin d'idiot, à quoi tu joues ! Ce mec, Itachi, c'est ton pire ennemi.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment cet homme si élégant pouvait-il donc être son ennemi ? En plus c'était son frère non ?

- Ce que dit ton ami est vrai, Sasuke, je me suis amusé à tué toute la famille, c'est pas pour que tu me sers dans tes bras IIIIEEERRRRK

Après le cri d'horreur d'Itachi, Harry décida qu'il devait être effectivement son ennemi.

- Je suis triste d'avoir des ennemis avec d'aussi bon goût quand même.

- Si tu me donnes Naruto, on pourrait se réconcilier ?

Harry acquiesça et poussa le blond dans bras de son frangin.

- Merci bien !

Naruto se mit à hurler et donna un coup de pied dans l'autre genou d'Itachi, et pendant que celui-ci recommençait la danse du flamant rose, il tira Sasuke par l'oreille loin de cet homme effroyablement chiant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous enfoiré de bâtard ! Tu préfères ton frère à ton meilleur ami maintenant ?

Harry scruta Naruto :

- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas faire la guerre. Il faut bien que je me réconcilie avec tout le monde, et j'en avais l'occasion. D'ailleurs que te voulait-il ? Peut-être jouer à la bataille navale avec toi ?

Le blond s'énerva :

- Mais t'es vraiment devenu con ! il t'a fais quoi Orochimaru ? Au lieu de prendre ton corps il t'a lyophilisé le cerveau ?

- Ce n'est pas très gentil

- Ouais bah fait moi ça encore une fois et moi je t'abandonne !!!

- Tu dis que tu es mon meilleur ami et tu m'abandonnerais comme ça ?

- Et toi tu me donnais bien à ton frère !!

Harry sentit une grande tristesse le prendre tout à coup. Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Alors qu'il essayait juste d'être gentil avec son frère ? Par conséquent il se mit à pleurer tout en maudissant les étoiles, le destin et tout le monde. Qu'il était le garçon le plus malheureux du monde. Sakura tapa Naruto :

- T'es content ? T'as rendu triste Sasuke !

Le blond péta les plombs et décida de se barrer et de rentrer à Konoha tout seul. Abandonnant derrière lui, Sasuke, Sakura et Sai.

¤¤¤

Alors qu'il cherchait la tranquillité, Sasuke se fit agresser par une espèce de blond qui avait du vider 40 boîtes de gels pour faire tenir ses cheveux bien en arrière. C'est avec un sourire dentifrice qu'il lui dit :

- Alors Potter, toujours aussi misérable.

Sasuke lui lança un de ses regards les plus froids.

- Fais gaffe le gel ça rend chauve…

Le blond à cette remarque eut un crie d'horreur. Jamais, non jamais, on avait osé critiquer sa coiffure d'une tel beauté et d'un tellement bon goût.

- Maudit Potter, tu te crois mieux avec tes binocles rondes, et ta coiffure toute moche.

Ce môme marquait un point. Sasuke resta donc silencieux, seul son regard aussi froid que l'hiver en antarctique continuait de refroidir le mec au gel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard Potter, baisse les yeux

Il n'en fit rien.

- Comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, après tout il regardait comme ça tout le monde, alors qu'un s'en plaigne le laissait totalement indifférent. C'est d'ailleurs avec la même indifférence qu'il commença à partir, laissant ce mec causer tout seul avec le mur.

- Attend Potter !

Il n'attendit pas !

- Tu n'es pas avec sang de bourbe ?

Il continua de partir, sans même se préoccuper de qui pouvait être ce sang de bourbe ? Malefoy dût courir pour le rattraper, bon sang où Potter avait-il pût apprendre à marcher aussi vite ? Puis il se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer et d'aller plus loin.

- Tu vas m'écouter oui ou non ?

Sasuke fût radicale :

- Non !

- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses au moins ? Je suis Malefoy !!!

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Alors s'en fût trop pour ce pauvre Drago et vexé comme un pou il alla s'enfermer à quadruple tour dans le réfectoire – ce qui était passablement impossible même pour lui mais ce n'était qu'un détail – puis pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant son oreiller où était peinte une image d'Harry.

- Oh ! Harry, mon Harry chéri, mon Harry d'amour que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

¤¤¤

Interview d'Itachi :

Intervieweur : Itachi, que pensez-vous donc du nouveau Sasuke ?

Itachi : ah ! Nous avons les mêmes goûts vestimentaires, ce garçon est tout simplement génial ! On a bien fait de remplacer mon crétin de frère par lui, il est beaucoup mieux !! Beaucoup plus ouvert aussi, il est d'accord pour qu'on se réconcilie et veut bien partager Naruto pour ça…

Interview de Malefoy :

Intervieweur : Malefoy, que pensez-vous donc du nouveau Harry Potter ?

Malefoy essuyant ses larmes : JE LE DETESTE ! Ce…. Aaaah il a osé m'ignorer, se moquer de ma superbe coiffure, il n'a même pas relevé quand j'ai insulté sa meilleure amie ! Ah non ! Qu'on me rende MON Harry… Euh… Enfin je veux dire, ça serait bien que l'ancien Harry revienne…

A suivre…

Naruto : Eurgh, dommage qu'on ne m'est pas interviewé, j'avais tout un plein d'insultes pour ce mec qui ressemble à rien ! On réclame Sasuke !! 'Arrive avec une tonne de pancarte' je fais grève tant qu'on n'a pas remis l'ancien Sasuke !!!!!!!

Sasuke : Je suis avec Naruto, t'as vu en quoi tu me transformes ? Et en plus… En plus… argh il fait un câlin à Itachi … J'ai plus qu'à me suicider…

L'autatrice : attend pas tout de suite j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Harry : moi je pourrais avoir une belle cape comme Itachi

Sasuke : retenez moi, je vais le tuer, je vaiiiis le tuer

L'autatrice et Naruto ne le retiennent pas : vas-y fait toi plaisir !

Sasuke menaçant Harry à coup de baguette : TUUU VAS MOURIIIIR !

Harry hurlant de peur : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

L'autatrice : Naruto tu reprendras bien une banane chantilly ?

Naruto : volontiers merci…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les méchants Punching Ball

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Harry découvrent les méchants.

**Couple : **que dalle

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Stina :** Non et il est pas prêt de mourir, désolé, parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour tout le reste de la fic… Désolé d'avoir descendu Draco dans ton estime, moi-même j'ai honte de l'avoir rendu comme ça, pauvre garçon… Avec un oreiller comme ça y a de quoi faire des sacrés cauchemars, brr, ça me fout des frissons dans le dos, effrayant. Je suis trop cruelle avec Naruto de l'avoir séparé de son Sasuke, je réparerai ça… mais plus tard.

* * *

On venait de le prévenir, dans ce monde, il y avait aussi un méchant. Cela rassurait un peu Sasuke, il pourrait se défouler sur quelqu'un quand il serait de mauvaise humeur. Donc en gros le méchant allait servir de punching ball permanent. C'était quoi son nom ? Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne lui avait dit, tous entre eux le prénommait « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Ce qui était débile. Vraiment très débile. A quoi ça servait de donner un nom à quelqu'un si c'est pour qu'au finale il ne faille pas l'appeler comme ça ? Et puis franchement ils auraient pût lui trouver un petit surnom sympa comme « le grand méchant machiavélique qui va tuer tout le monde » plutôt qu'un truc aussi stupide que « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Il était évident que les gens de ce monde manquaient grandement d'imagination. Finalement Sasuke réussit à menacer un petit de glaçage instantané si on ne lui disait pas le nom de ce fichu méchant.

- C'est… V… V…V

- Vé ?

- Vo… Vo… Vo…

- Vo ?

- C'est Volde…

- Volde ?

- Voldemort

- Voldemort ???

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Et le petit s'évanouit de peur. Ce nom manquait vraiment de classe et n'avait absolument rien d'effrayant. Sasuke était blasé, il espérait au moins que la marchandise serait bonne, sinon son punching ball serait vite usé. Aussi il attrapa le roux de l'autre fois :

- Dit moi où je peux trouver Voldemort.

Le roux qui n'était autre que Ron hurla de peur.

- Ne prononce pas ce mot Harry, ça porte malheur

- On s'en fout, moi je veux juste le trouver pour le tuer

- Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est quelqu'un de dangereux, tu ne pourras pas le tuer comme ça

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne l'a jamais tué, tu es le seul qui s'en est sortit vivant et depuis tu as cette cicatrice.

Maintenant Sasuke comprenait pourquoi il avait se visage balafré, il allait donc se venger. Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en quête de ce vilain méchant pas beau qui l'avait rendu moche sûrement pas pure jalousie. Dans les couloirs où il passait il demandait :

- Où est Voldemort ??,

Semant la panique autour de lui, hurlement de terreur, évanouissement. Ce nom était plus dangereux encore que l'effet crunch. Mais Sasuke ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Même s'il ignorait comment il allait découper ce Voldemort avec un simple morceau de bois, bof il improviserait.

¤¤¤

Harry était un peu triste. Il venait d'apprendre que dans ce monde il y avait des méchants. Même plusieurs. Itachi en était un, pourtant lui l'avait trouvé plutôt cool. Sinon il y avait aussi Orochimaru. D'ailleurs cela l'avait surpris, dans ce monde on n'hésitait pas à prononcer le nom des méchants, pas de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom », pas de hurlement quand on disait « Orochimaru ». Rien. C'était déjà ça. Naruto qui lui faisait la gueule, il ignorait pourquoi, le détestait. D'après lui cet Orochimaru aurait empoisonné son meilleur ami. Qui était le meilleur ami du blond? Harry l'ignorait – car il avait une mémoire très très très limité, aussi courte que celle d'une moule morte - et s'en moquait. Pour l'instant il avait beaucoup beaucoup plus intéressant à penser. Il devait par exemple s'occuper de toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, toutes ces beautés qui l'adulaient. C'était vraiment agréable, il était le prince ici, les filles le pouponnaient et étaient à ses pieds. Parfois on lui réclamait une petite chanson alors de sa belle voix de ténor il entamait une petite hymne et toutes les demoiselles s'écroulaient à ses pieds.

- Ah ! Je suis tellement heureux, pourquoi irais-je donc combattre cet Orochimaru ?

Naruto qui passait par là durant cette remarque s'énerva :

- Parce que c'est un traître, abruti, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je te déteste !!!

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer. Ce dernier se mit à chouiner :

- PERSOOOOONNE NE M'AIIIIME, POURQUOIIII LE MONDE EST-IL SIIIII INJUUUUUSTE ??

Aussitôt toutes les filles étaient autour de lui pour le consoler.

- Allons Sasuke-kun, ne t'inquiète pas Naruto n'est qu'un idiot de toute façon.

Il leur sourit

- Vous avez raisons les filles

Et toutes se mettent à hurler qu'il a un sourire tellement trop beau, certaines mêmes tombèrent évanouis. Ce sourire était encore plus dangereux que l'effet crunch. Vraiment c'était la belle vie…

¤¤¤

Pendant les pauses, Voldemort et Orochimaru aimaient bien prendre le thé.

- Comment vont tes serpents ?

- Ils se portent fort bien.

- Moi, ce maudit Harry a crevé les yeux à ma bête à l'aide d'un maudit phénix et après il l'a embroché avec une épée. Te rends-tu compte toute cette violence ?

- C'est horrible, je compatis

- Vraiment les jeunes de nos jours ils ne respectent plus rien

- Comme tu dis, on devrait leur faire la guerre ça leur ferait du bien

- Tout a fait, tout a fait !

- Tu prendras un petit biscuit avec ton thé ?

- Volontiers…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et voilà la…

Naruto l'interompant : RENDEZ MOI SASUKE, RENDEZ MOI SASUKE

L'autatrice : euh oui donc voilà là…

Malefoy l'interrompant : RENDEZ MOI HARRY, RENDEZ MOI HARRY

L'autatrice énervée : je disais donc avant d'être coupé deux fois que…

Sasuke : je vais butter cet Harry de malheur

L'autatrice serrant les poings : donc je reprends voilà la…

Harry : OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

L'autatrice explosant la tête d'Harry contre un mur : VOILA DONC LA VERITE SUR L'EFFET CRUNCH…

Tous les autres : hein ?

L'autatrice : voici la recette : un peu de voldemort, un sourire de sasuke, mélangé et l'effet sera explosif…

Naruto : n'empêche que ça me rendra pas Sasuke

Malefoy : ça me rendra pas Harry

Sasuke : j'ai plus important à faire, butter Harry justement

Harry : OIIIIIN

L'autatrice : je démissionne

Tous les autres : HOURRA

L'autatrice : c'était une blague…


	6. Chapitre 5 : la visite de deux folles

**Titre :** On a échangé nos rôles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, le manga, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (lui-même s'appartenant à lui-même), Harry Potter, les livres, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (elle-même s'appartenant à elle-même). Toutes les conneries qui en résultent sont bien de moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Harry Potter découvrent chacun de leur côté leur nouveau rôle, quand l'un se réjouit, l'autre a plutôt envie de se suicider….

**Couple :** perdonne

**Note : **C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, écrit n'importe comment, un bordel incommensurable et un ramassis de conneries. Bonne lecture donc ! (Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents de chaises ou si vous mourrez de rire).

*****************

Tora, une petite fraise juteuse et toute mûre représentant tout à fait le type de fraise que L mangerait bien, et sa cousine Stina une conne comme on en refait plus (désolé mais c'est la faute à Tora) était en vacances et avaient toutes deux décidés de se payer un voyage pour aller casser la figure à Harry Potter. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de ses vacances que voulez-vous… Y en a qui vont se doré au soleil tous nus sur des plages remplis de mondes, d'autres qui partent dans des pays froids faire du ski, d'autres encore resteront bronzée devant leurs ordis… Et bien elles, elles avaient décidé d'enfin mettre un terme à la vie de ce mec qui les soûlait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé – parce que oui Tora la fraise avait des jambes – vers le plateau de tournage d'Harry Potter.

***

Sasuke n'avait pas trouvé ce Voldemort et s'ennuyait à mourir parce que tout le monde dans Poudlard s'était évanouit pour une raison inconnue. Il aurait pût tapé sur ce garçon blond de l'autre coup, mais quand il l'avait croisé ce dernier s'était enfuit en chialant. Le brun ténébreux avait haussé les épaules et cherché une autre victime. Il n'avait toujours pas apprit à se servir de son morceau de bois mais n'en voyait pas l'utilité, parce que franchement il était persuadé qu'un kunai serait beaucoup plus efficace.

***

Harry ne s'ennuyait pas du tout. Il était en pleine préparation de son futur concert à Konoha, et toutes les filles l'aidaient à se faire beau et toujours plus beau. Naruto boudait dans un coin, et en fait tous les mecs de Konoha faisait la tête, depuis que Sasuke était revenu toutes les filles lui couraient après, et eux étaient laissé à l'abandon. C'était vraiment chiant.

***

Tora la petite fraise juteuse et toute mûre qui se faisait belle pour plaire à son L et sa cousine Stina dont la connerie brillait dans toute sa splendeur étaient arrivées à destination. Elles s'échangèrent un regard machiavéliquement méchant et remplit de sadisme avant de s'enfoncer dans Poudlard l'école des sorciers, à la recherche de cette tête d'huître d'Harry Potter. En chemin elles rencontrèrent des gens évanouis, des gens évanouis, un blond qui leur passa devant en chialant – qu'elles eurent le temps de reconnaître comme étant Draco Malefoy – et des gens… Evanouis. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Voldemort était-il arrivé avant elles ? Elles espérèrent bien que non, ou qu'alors il n'ait pas encore finis de torturer Harry parce qu'elles en voulaient un morceaux elles aussi. Finalement elles le trouvèrent, il était seul et jetait des glaciers autour de lui à l'aide de son regard. Il semblait bizarre, que se passait-il ? Avait-il été possédé par un démon ? Oh zut il faudrait d'abord se débarrasser du démon avant de le torturer, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Elles s'approchèrent de lui, prêtes à taper très fort, c'est Stina qui prit la parole :

- Saluuuuuut Harry MOUAHAHAHHA

Il arqua un sourcil. Tora plus maligne sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, Harry arquer un sourcil ? C'était paranormal tout ça, normalement il aurait dût répondre avec un sourire stupide « Saluuuuuut les filles, vous voulez un autographe ? ».

- Attention Stina, reste sur tes gardes, Harry est très bizarre.

- Bah il est toujours bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non d'habitude il est juste idiot

- Oui aussi, et moche

- Ca il l'est encore

- T'as raison Tora

- J'ai toujours raison, surtout à côté de toi !

L'autre garçon les arrêta dans leur dialogue :

- Vous savez où je peux trouver Voldemort ?

Tora et Stina répondirent en chœur :

- T'as qu'à lire le bouquin, fait un peu comme tout le monde voyons !

Il hocha la tête. La plus conne des deux filles repris :

- Bon nous on était là pour te taper un peu

La fraise continua :

- Faire de la bouilli d'Harry

- Te refaire la face

- Te tuer de manière atroce

- Te transformer en grumeaux

- J'ai même emmené des peaux de bananes pour essayer la technique des jumeaux dans Host Club

Car il fallait le dire, mais Tora la fraise était une fan du manga Host Club, d'ailleurs après avoir tuer Harry elle pourrait aller visiter Tamaki et Haruhi, faire un câlin aux jumeaux… pourquoi pas. Mais revenons dans le moment présent, c'est-à-dire devant Harry Potter.

- Si vous cherchez Harry Potter c'est le plateau à côté

- Hein ?

- Moi je suis Vincent Eudes-Philibert, je remplace ce rôle pour un temps.

Stina ne comprit rien, Tora dût lui expliquer :

- Il dit qu'Harry s'est fait la malle, et qu'il le remplace.

- Oh cette chochotte d'Harry a dût entendre parler de notre venue et s'est enfuit la queue entre les jambes

- En même temps où voulais-tu que soit sa queue ailleurs qu'entre ses jambes ?

Tora comme vous pouvez le voir faisait preuve d'esprit.

- Oui enfin tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, arrête de chipoter.

Puis se tournant vers celui qui remplaçait Harry, Stina demanda :

- Dites, on peut le trouver où le gros tas de morve ?

Le garçon pointa son doigt en direction du plateau de Naruto.

- Il me remplace en incarnant Sasuke.

Stina et Tora firent donc demi tour et se dirigèrent vers le plateau de Naruto à la recherche de Sasuke, ou plutôt de Harry Potter qui se faisait passer pour le ténébreux.

***

Sasuke s'était fait agressé par une fraise et une conne sortie de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas peur du nom Voldemort, et lui avait conseillé de lire les bouquins pour savoir où le trouver. Elles étaient complètement cinglée, mais ça il s'en foutait, après leur avoir indiqué où elles pourraient trouver le véritable Harry Potter, il se mit en quête d'une librairie.

***

Tora petite fraise juteuse et toute mûre qu'on trouvait aussi sous forme de cornichon et Stina sa conne de cousine qu'elle adorait s'étaient donc dirigées sur le plateau de Naruto. La fraise s'était retenue en arrivant de sauter sur Kiba qu'elle trouvait troooooooop sexy sans sa capuche et Stina, elle, avait tant bien que mal résisté à l'appel de viol de Shikamaru – Parce qu'il avait Temari, et qu'elle avait une mission bien plus importante qu'aller flirter avec les ninjas. Apparemment à Konoha il y avait un concert qui se préparait. Sasuke allait chanter. Du moins Harry Potter qui se cachait en Sasuke. Elles décidèrent d'attendre le soir pour lui casser la figure, en public ça serait beaucoup plus drôle. Elles allèrent à Ichikaru manger des ramen en attendant. Elles se firent apostropher par un petit blond à moustache :

- Dites les filles vous courrez pas après Sasuke comme les autres ?

- Bah non on est là pour lui casser la figure !

Tora donna un coup de coude à Stina :

- T'es conne, faut pas le dire, sinon tout le monde va vouloir le faire aussi et y en aura moins pour nous.

- Ah ouais, pardon.

Naruto regardait la fraise et la conne se disputer, tout en s'enfilant deux tonnes de ramen.

- Si vous voulez lui casser la figure vous avez ma bénédiction, il est devenu trop chiant depuis son retour de chez Orochimaru.

Stina commença à parler :

- C'est normal c'est parce que c'est pas Sasuke c'est Har…

La fraise lui mit la main devant la bouche.

- Fais pas attention, les ramen ont des effets hallucinogènes sur cette pauvre Stina…

Naruto hocha la tête, ne comprenant rien à ce que lui racontait ces deux folles.

- Bon on va te laisser nous, le concert va bientôt commencer.

Et Tora entraîna sa cousine à sa suite, laissant le blond manger tranquillement ses ramen en ruminant des plans de vengeance contre son ancien meilleur ami.

Quand Sasuke se mit à chanter, que toutes les filles hurlèrent, Stina et Tora comprirent que c'était le moment. Tout d'abord elles mangèrent leur banane et balancèrent les peaux, le garçon sur la scène s'écroula en moins de deux et elles explosèrent de rire. Ensuite elles s'armèrent : Tora d'une machine à écrire - l'arme fatale – et Stina des chaussettes sales de son frère qu'elle avait remplit de cailloux – l'arme fatale multiplié par deux – si les petite pierres ne lapidait pas assez Harry, l'odeur finirait de l'achever. Ainsi équipé elles montèrent sur scène et la suite sera censuré pour cause de violence hyper méga violente qui pourrait vous choquer à tout jamais, et parce que je n'ai pas envie que cette fic soit interdite au moins de 69 ans.

***

Harry était tout content, le voilà qui chantait devant toutes ses fans qui hurlaient de joie. Mais soudainement tout fût gâché par des peaux de bananes qui le firent tomber. Quel était le vilain méchant idiot pas beau espèce de veau qui avait osé être aussi vil avec lui ? Il eut bientôt la réponse en voyant une fraise et une conne lui sautée dessus pour le violenter.

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital en TRES TRES mauvais état. Mais pas encore mort pour les besoins de la fic qui n'est pas finis. C'était sûr, il était le garçon le plus malheureux du monde.

***

Tora petite fraise juteuse et si mûre que ça me donne faim et Stina sa cousine dont la connerie illuminait même la nuit repartirent chez elle satisfaite. Y a pas, ces vacances étaient géniales…

***

L'autatrice a décidé d'interviewé ces deux cobayes… Euh ces deux personnes qui ont sympathiquement participés à sa fic (enfait c'est elles qu'on voulu, elles m'ont menacés et tout… Non je déconne)

Tout d'abord Stina :

**Intervieweuse : **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce voyage?

**Stina :** super! J'ai vu pleins de mes chériiiis, et j'ai pu enfin frapper le thon!!

**Intervieweuse :** il paraît que vous avez essayé de déshabiller Kiba de force après ce massacre, est ce vrai ou une simple rumeur?

**Stina :** Héhé... vrai... il est très sexy mon mec hein?!

**Intervieweuse :** (pauvre Kiba) euh oui oui... comment votre frère a t'il prit le fait que vous ayez utilisé ses chaussettes sur Harry... Ses pauvres chaussettes... ?

**Stina :** il est trop shooté pour remarquer qu'il lui manque une paire de chaussettes…

**Intervieweuse :** Pourquoi donc détestez-vous autant ce pauvre Harry? (ATTENTION LA REPONSE CONTIENT DES SPOIL DU TOME 4 et 5)

**Stina :** lis le 1er chapitre de HP5 et tu comprendras 'c'est pas moi qui été sur dans le cimetière avec Voldy-chou?' 'C'est pas moi qui est vu Cédric mourir?' MAIS TA GUEULE!! Y'as des enfants qui crèvent de faim, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou de toi! Puis il est moche!

**Intervieweuse :** Je comprends... Et sinon il paraît que Tora votre cousine vous tortures et qu'à cause d'elle vous êtes passé pour la conne de service dans ce chapitre, quelque chose à dire?

**Stina :** Tora est aussi conne que moi, on fait parti de la même famille après tout... bon ok j'avoue je suis un touuuut petiiit peu plus conne qu'elle, mais je suis plus jeune aussi U_U"

**Intervieweuse :** tout cela n'est pas faux ^^ !! Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous adore comme ça toutes les deux ! Un commentaire à faire à propos de ce chapitre autrement?

**Stina :** Je passe pour une grosse conne... même Harry parait plus intelligent que moi... dur la vie U_U

**Intervieweuse :** n'exagérons rien quand même... Plus idiot qu'Harry c'est dur... Et puis vous avez eut la satisfaction de le massacrer non?

**Stina :** Jouissif... (Pas plus que Kiba mais bon)

**Intervieweuse :** chouette ^^ ! Merci donc pour cette interview... Un dernier mot avant de nous quitter? Dites quelque chose d'intelligent pour rattraper tout ça

**Stina :** YAOI POWA

**Intervieweuse :** C'était parfait :p !!!!!!

Ensuite Tora :

**Intervieweuse :** Alors d'abord... Nous sommes tous très surpris... Mais êtes-vous vraiment une fraise?

**Tora :** Regardez-moi bien en face : ai-je l'air d'être humaine ? C'est tellement laid, les humains. A part mon L, bien sûr. Il est tellement beau, tellement magnifique, tellement parfait, que j'ai voulu être belle à mon tour. J'ai alors décidé d'être quelque chose qu'il aimait, et depuis, je suis une fraise fantastique !

**Intervieweuse :** euh... oui... D'accord... Et avez-vous aimé votre voyage?

**Tora :** C'était tout simplement les plus belles vacances de ma vie. Non seulement j'ai pût lapider ce laideron débile d'Harry Potter, mais j'en ai un peu profité pour faire du tourisme en bavant sur des ninjas particulièrement sexy... Que du bonheur !

**Intervieweuse :** Est-ce vrai qu'après avoir massacré Harry vous avez été au village du sable pour prendre des vidéos de Gaara tout nu sous la douche, ou une simple rumeur?

**Tora :** Non, c'est tout à fait vrai et je me cache pas, après tout, c'est Gaara ! Je peux même ajouter que cette rumeur n'est pas très précise, parce que j'en ai aussi profité pour fouiller la chambre de Temari et j'ai pu constater qu'elle avait un immense tableau représentant Shikamaru encadré au-dessus de son lit.

**Intervieweuse :** Intéressant, très intéressant... Euh... Oui donc... Pourquoi détestez vous autant Harry?

**Tora :** Parce que c'est un affreux personnage absolument insupportable. Tout est fait en sorte pour que ce petit rat, heu pardon, sorcier, attire la pitié des lecteurs. Oh, le pauvre petit orphelin qui doit tuer le maître des ténèbres ! Stéréotype particulièrement agaçant tellement c'est poussé. Mais d'un autre côté se cache aussi un être associable à la grosse tête.

Plus ça va, plus il devient chiant avec tout le monde. Bref, il n'attire aucune sympathie, et manque de bol pour lui, il est en plus joué par Daniel Radcliff, alias M. Thon, donc on ne peut même pas lui pardonner ses défauts grâce à sa beauté, vu qu'il est laid comme un pou.

**Intervieweuse :** Et sinon pourquoi aimez vous donc tant que ça faire passer votre cousine Stina pour une conne?

**Tora :** Je n'ai pas besoin de la faire passer pour une conne, elle y parvient parfaitement toute seule. Je me contente juste de l'enfoncer quand il faut et de jubiler dans mon coin, niark niark!

**Intervieweuse :** ahahahahaha... ahem ahem... Euh oui.. Et sinon comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre?

**Tora :** Génial ! Ca frôle la perfection ! Je suis tellement moi-même dans ce chapitre ! Et ma cousine... n'en parlons pas ! C'est tout à fait elle ! Et nos conversations sont d'une fidélité surprenante avec celles que nous avons sur MSN ! Et puis bien entendu, le petit plus, les peaux de bananes de Host Club... Comment ça tout le monde en a marre que je radote sur Tamaki ? =="

**Intervieweuse :** Ehé ^^ ! Contente que ça vous plaises ! Et merci d'avoir participé à ce chapitre, ainsi que pour l'interview! Un dernier commentaire avant de nous quitter?

**Tora :** Alors pour commencer, j'invite tout ceux qui ont adoré ce massacre de Harry à venir à Münich pour fêter cette victoire avec moi ! Ensuite, pour tous les ninjas sexy de Konoha (ils se reconnaîtront, ce sont ceux qui sont repartis chez eux la figure pleine de salive et les tympans explosés), ainsi que le Host Club et les Wammy Boys (j'ai déjà mon L 3),

venez aussi, que vous aimez Harry ou pas, que je puisse vous bourrer la gueule à la bière et vous ramener dans mon… heu… Enfin bref, venez ! Je profite de ce commentaire pour passer un message de la plus haute importance : mon aspergette, je t'aime ! Epouse-moi ! (Tamaki, tu veux aussi m'épouser, pitié ?)

Et pour finir, un énorme merci à mon L, qui m'a fait pleurer de rire et m'a fait jouir des plus belles vacances de ma vie. Mais après tout, c'est normal : que serait une fraise sans son L pour la rendre heureuse ?

Bon bah moi je dois partir, je dois essayer de fuguer dans un pays exotique pour éviter que ma cousine me massacre à la tronçonneuse (extrêmement rancunière cette fille : elle m'en veut de l'avoir fait afficher sa connerie au monde entier. Tsss !)

**Intervieweuse :** Ton L est content d'avoir pu te faire plaisir ^^

Fin.

L'autatrice : je tiens à remercier Tora et Stina pour m'avoir filé l'idée, pour avoir voulu participé à cette fic, et pour avoir massacré Harry. Merci donc les filles, je vous adore ! Désolé Stina d'avoir affiché au monde entier ta connerie, c'est la faute à ta cousine, et comme tu as pût taper Harry et violer Kiba grâce à moi tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Enfin bref, j'ai bien déliré. A part ça désolé à tous ceux qui n'aiment pas les personnages OOC (voire presque Mary-Sue dans cette fic qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?) mais bon cette fic est avant tout un gros délire et j'ai trouvé l'idée d'y inclure une fraise et sa cousine géniale.

Ce chapitre sera le dernier, je le publie alors que ça fais plus d'un an qu'il est écrit et qu'il traine sur mon ordi. Mais comme avec Stina et ma fraise on a bien déliré, je trouverais dommage de ne pas vous le partager alors le voilà.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic qui n'aura sûrement jamais de suite.


End file.
